Regrets
by SpencerReidsTrueLove
Summary: Just a one-shot based on how i thought season 3 episode 3, the scene where Reid and Morgan are stuck on the elevator, should have gone. Slash. very mild. R&R.


Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Sorry.

A/N – needed to take a break from my current story, vacation time, so I thought I would do a quick one-shot based on season 3: episode 3, when Reid and Morgan get stuck in the elevator. This is my own visions of how that scene should have gone.

Reid rattled off statistics about deaths and injuries involving elevators. Morgan laughed, sensing the fear coming from the young genius. As he jumped up and down in the rickety elevator, Reid clung to his arm.

"Seriously, Morgan, cut it out."

"Aw, don't tell me you're scared!" Morgan teased, jumping a few more times. Reid's fear was growing more and more evident. He was practically shaking in his shoes.

"Morgan!" Reid shouted as Morgan pressed several buttons on the panel. Reid slapped Morgan's hand away from the buttons, causing him to laugh.

"Chill man, it's going to be ok." Just as the words came out, the lights began to flicker, and the elevator shook. Both men fell to the corner. Morgan covered his head with one arm, and pulled Reid to his side with the other. Reid held tight to the larger man's chest. Once the elevator calmed, Morgan stood to asses the situation.

"P-press the – the –" Morgan's hand reached up to hit the red emergency button. "Yeah! That one!" Reid screamed. Morgan pushed it several times, with no reaction. "Push pull!" Reid shouted.

"I'm doing it! Push, pull, push, pull!" Morgan shouted back as he did so.

"Get us out of here!" Reid screamed, past the point of panicking. Morgan was not holding together so well himself, but felt it was his duty to protect his partner. "Pry the doors open! Do something!" Reid continued to scream.

"Calm down, Reid! I'm trying!" Morgan tried to pull the doors open, to no avail. Reid was pacing back and forth, on the brink of a panic attack. Morgan rubbed his face, trying to think. Just then, Reid started to hyperventilate. He was gasping for air, his chest moving up and down rapidly. He leaned against the wall of the elevator with one hand bracing him against the wall, and the other on his chest. Morgan turned to him, gripping him by the shoulders. "Reid, you have to breathe! Calm down!" Morgan tried to follow his own advice without allowing Reid to see his distress.

"Get – me – out – of – here!" he gasped. Everything was spinning around him. The only thing he could find to focus on was Morgan. His eyes.

"Reid, I need you to calm down." Morgan said. Reid was still breathing hard, but managed to collect himself slightly.

"We are somewhere in between the third and fourth floors, so even if we fall, I don't think we will die." Morgan tried to rationalize the situation.

"Actually we..." Reid started to correct him, but decided to keep the truth to himself. Morgan was trying so hard to comfort him, he didn't want to make things worse.

"Yeah, please, don't tell me." Morgan sighed. He had to figure out a way to get them out of the elevator, but nothing was coming to him. Giving up, he slid down the wall to sit for a minute. Reid fell next to him.

"Morgan,"

"Yeah, Reid?"

"I'm...I'm a little scared..." Morgan nodded.

"I know, but I promise, we'll get out of this. We've been in worse situations than this." Morgan laid his hand on the other man's knee. Reid felt a warm sensation in his stomach. He wasn't completely sure what the feeling was, but he knew that it always happened whenever he laid hands on him in anyway.

"If you died today, would you regret anything?" Reid asked. Morgan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"One or two things. You?"

"I'd regret not going to visit my mother more often."

"That's it?"

"Well, there's one other thing, but it's not important. What things would you regret?" It was a minute before he answered. Conceeding to the fact that this might be the last conversation he had, he decided to speak up.

"I'd regret not letting anyone in."

"In where?"

"You know, personally." His meaning dawned on Reid.

"Oh, well, it's not too late for that." _Why did I say that?_ he asked himself as soon as the words slipped out. Morgan's hand gripped the knee it had been resting on. He looked straight into Reid's eyes, searching for the meaning of his words. Throwing caution to the wind, he made a bold move, cupping Reid's face in his hands, he pulled him close.

"Stop me if you want to." he said as he inched their lips together. Part of Reid wanted to scream 'STOP!'. This was irrational, illogical, and unthinkable. Not only was he another man, but his partner, his teammate, his best friend. How could this be happening. The other part of him wanted it, though. He wanted to understand the meaning behind the feelings bubbling inside of him. He wanted to see where they would lead. He let it happen. Their lips met. It was like a fire had exploded in his chest. His entire body was tingling at the feeling of the other man's lips on his. Morgan's hands slid from his face into his hair, curling into the locks. Reid's own hands found their way up Morgan's body, one resting on his hip, the other on his chest. He let out a gasp into Morgan's mouth, allowing Morgan the chance to snake his tongue between the parted lips. Reid met Morgan's tongue with his own, wrestling for control. Morgan won, as he pushed the younger man back slightly, his desires taking control. Reid's whole world was crashing around him. The borders and walls he had so strategically placed were being destroyed with one kiss.

Just as they were about to tear away from each other, the elevator door came open. Hotch, who they had completely forgotten about, had made his way up the stairs and realized the boys were no where to be found. When he heard what he thought was an alarm, he got the building manager to retrieve a pry-bar and forced the door open. What he saw was a bit more than he expected.

Reid jumped to his feet, face turning red from embarassment. Hotch stared, wide-eyed, at the pair. Morgan stood as well, refusing to look Hotch in the eye.

"Thank God, we're saved!" he shouted, trying to avoid the subject of being caught.

"Um, ok, are you two alright?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We are now." Reid mumbled, brushing past Hotch with gusto.

"We will definitly discuss this later." Hotch whispered in Morgan's ear. Morgan nodded and walked away, just wanting to return to work.

At the end of the day, when they were boarding the plane, Reid pulled Morgan to the side.

"If the plane were to go down today, would you have any regrets?" Morgan searched Reid's eyes, unsure of the right thing to say. Finally, he shook his head.

"Not one, would you." Reid grinned ear to ear, that child-like spark lighting up his face.

"Only that I didn't visit my mother more often."

A/N – short, simple, and sweet, but it was fun.


End file.
